One piece:New begginings
by LazyFanfiction
Summary: Follows the one piece series with major changes!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Do not own one piece**

* * *

><p>In a small village a little boy no older than six walked a long side his grandfather through a crowd of people.<p>

"Oi gramps where are you taking me"he asked the old man

"I'm taking you to makino's bar"

"Who's makino?"

"You'll see"

They continued to walk until they reached a small structure that was constructed of mostly wood. They could hear conversations and cheers from the outside.

"Lively as ever"stated the old man

He led the little boy inside and as they entered they were greeted by the smell of booze and food. The boy looked in awe as he saw all sorts of people singing,screaming, and even fighting.

"Wow this place is... Awesome!"

"Luffy stop staring and follow me"

The boy known as Luffy did as he was told and followed his grandfather toward a girl with dark green hair who stood behind the counter. As they got closer she took notice of them and begun to smile as she greeted luffy's grandfather.

"Its nice to see you after so long Garp"

"Its nice to see you too makino you seem to be doing good for yourself"said Garp as he took a look around the bar.

"Well you know how it is... and who is this little guy"she said looking at luffy

"Ah this is my grandson, luffy introduce yourself"he told the boy

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy"he said proudly

Makino giggled at how proud he seemed

"Its nice to meet you luffy, I'm Makino"

"Hey makino you got any meat"he shouted in response

This earned him a fist to the head from Garp who seemed irritated by the boys outburst.

"Luffy don't be rude"

Makino just smiled and placed a plate with meat on the counter.

"Here you go luffy"

After rubbing the bump on his head luffy turned to makino and began to smile once he saw the meat. He soon forgot the pain he was in and began to scarf down the meat, but stopped realizing he was being rude again and not wanting to get hit by the old man again he quickly looked up at makino to show his gratitude.

"Thank you makino" he said with a mouth full of meat

All Garp could do was sigh at how foolish his grandson was being, then turned to makino who was laughing at his antics.

"Makino can I ask you a favor?"he asked

"What is it?"

"Could you look after luffy for a while? I've been called in at Navy HQ"

"Sure I don't mind looking after him"

"Thank you"

He turned to luffy who was just finishing his meat and now licking his fingers.

"Oi luffy, you'll be staying with makino for a while okay so behave yourself"

"Huh I'll be staying with makino?... Okay"

"Don't go causing trouble for makino I'll be leaving now, do what makino tells you to do okay"he said as he headed for the front of the bar

"Okay, bye gramps"said luffy as he waved his grandfather goodbye. Once Garp had left the bar luffy sat at the counter and watched makino as she served the people who were entering the bar. After everything had quieted down makino closed up the bar at told luffy to follow her.

"Where are we going makino?"asked luffy

"To my house silly"

"Where is your house?"

"Its a little bit out into the forest"

"you live in the forest, why?"

"I like the peace and quiet"

They entered the dark forest and began to walk on what seemed to be a path, but it was hard to tell because of the dim light makino was carrying. After a few more minutes of walking luffy could make out a small house in a little opening surrounded by trees. It was a light shade of green with a single door and a few windows.

"We're here"said makino as she led luffy into her home

She led him down a short hallway to a small room. It had a bed, a window with the view of the forest, and a desk.

"You'll be sleeping in here from now on okay"

"Okay"said luffy as he jumped onto the bed

"Go to sleep and if you need anything my room is down the hall"said makino as she closed the door

Luffy laid on the bed and stared out the window into the dark forest and wondered what was in it.

'_I'll__ check it out in the morning' _he thought as he slowly fell asleep

* * *

><p>Not to far away out at sea was a small row boat that carried a little girl with short-orange hair that shone in the moonlight. She was about to fall asleep until she saw land up ahead . She used the little strength she had and rowed up to the sandy shore, where she placed her row boat. As she laid on the sand gasping for air, she took the chance to look at her surroundings.<p>

"Where am I?"she asked to no one in particular

As she stood up she looked out into the forest that seemed to take up most of her view of the island. Not knowing where else to go she entered the forest hoping to find some sort of civilization. After a while she realized it was to dark to see where she was headed and she was starting to get sleepy. Once she found shelter in the trunk of a huge tree she chose to sleep for the night and find help in the morning.

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly as it shone it's rays through the window of luffy's room. He began to stir, but instantly awoke when makino stormed in.<p>

"Good morning luffy did I wake you"

"Naw, I was about to wake up on my own so don't worry about it"

"Well I just came to tell you that I'll be heading out to the bar, would you like to come?"

"No, I was going to check out the forest today"

"Are you sure luffy the forest can be dangerous sometimes"makino warned

"I'm sure plus I like danger it brings adventure, shishishi"

"Fine, but be careful okay"

He nodded and followed her out the house. He waved goodbye as she headed out toward the village and disappeared from sight.

"Yosh"he said as he faced the forest of thick trees

"Its time to go on a adventure"

He began to walk into the forest and took some time to look at his surroundings and noticed all the bugs that seemed to infest the tree trunks. As he continued to walk a yawn escaped his lips as he came to a stop. He was currently looking down a rocky cliff, it didn't seem very high so he chose to climb it down. Once he made it down a low growl filled the air.

"What was that?"asked luffy as he looked around

All of a sudden the bushes near by began to rustle then they revealed to luffy's horror, a huge tiger showing off his sharp teeth. When he caught sight of luffy he roared and began to charge. Luffy took off in a sprint not wanting to become a meal for the hungry beast. He soon found it hard to run through the trees,branches, and twigs. To luffy's relief there was a huge tree with a opening big enough for him to fit and not the tiger who was getting dangerously close. Luffy took his chance and dived right in while the tiger collided with the tree and began to whimper.

"Ha serves you right you stupid cat"luffy cheered

The tiger roared one last time at luffy before giving up and leaving.

"Whew that was close"said luffy as he laid down to catch his breath.

Once everything went silent luffy noticed a certain noise that sounded like breathing and it was coming from behind him. He took a cautious step forward before turning around to see a girl who looked about his age. She had orange hair that hovered over her shoulders, she seemed to be asleep.

'_She's kind of cute'_ luffy thought has he moved toward her

Once he was in front of her she began stirring then slowly opened her eyes revealing chocolate orbs. After her eyes adjusted she realized there was someone in front of her. She only did what was natural... scream.

"Aaahhhh"

"Aaahhhh"luffy imitated

"Who are you?"she asked putting distance between her and luffy

"I'm Monkey D, Luffy, who are you?"

"I'm Nami"she said cautiously

"So nami what are you doing inside a tree?"

"Huh"she asked confused until she remembered what happened the other day

"Oh I fell asleep in here after I arrived"she answered

"Arrived? Does that mean your not from this island?"

She nodded in reply

"So where you from?"

"It doesn't matter my home was burned down a long time ago"she said sadly

"So what have you been doing all this time?"

"Traveling the east blue"

"Traveling?How?"

"On a row boat I left on shore"

"COOL!"luffy said in amazement

"I guess I should get going"she said as she exited the tree trunk

"Where are you going to go?"

"Well seeing that you're here means that there is a village on this island, so I'll be heading there to find shelter"

Luffy began to smile after hearing this.

"So you need a place to stay why don't you stay with me at makino's house"luffy offered

"Makino?"she asked as she tilted her head

"Ya she's taking care of me and she's very nice"

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt"

"Great follow me"luffy said as he led her to makino's home.

* * *

><p>After retracing his steps luffy finally made it back to makino's house with nami right behind him. When he turned to her he noticed her taking in the sight of the small and simple house.<p>

"Come on nami I'll show you around the house first, then we can go to the village"

"Village"asked nami confused

"Ya makino runs a bar there"

Nami nodded and followed him inside, where she saw a narrow hall, two small rooms, living room, and a kitchen. After there little tour luffy led her toward the village which she presumed was out of the forest.

"You're going to love the village nami its so cool"

After a surprisingly short walk they arrived in front of a bundle of homes, stands, and people who were walking back and forth in a hectic fashion. Nami couldn't help but stare in awe at the new sight.

"Shishi told you it was cool"said luffy taking her hand and leading her down the path to makino's bar.

Once there luffy led her inside and instantly spotted makino behind the counter.

"Oi makino look who I found"shouted luffy through out the entire bar.

Makino recognized the voice and turned her head in luffy's direction, while letting out a sigh of relief. She was still worried about letting luffy go out into the forest on his own, but then she spotted the little girl standing beside him.

"Who's your friend luffy"

"This is nami I found her in the forest"

"The forest?"

"Ya she came from the sea and has no where to stay so I thought she could stay with us"

"Where would she sleep?"questioned makino

"My room"

"You only have one bed"

"I,ll sleep on the ground"countered luffy

"Well if your ok with it then I don't mind"

"You hear that nami you can stay"stated luffy excitedly

Nami smiled and nodded, happy to know she had somewhere to stay.

"Would you like anything nami you probably haven't eaten in a while"offered makino

"Well I would like some orange juice and a mikan if you have any"she said hesitantly

"I haven't eaten anything either can I have some meat, makino?"

"Sure luffy"smiled makino

...

After closing up the bar makino led the two children to her home where she made them go to sleep right away. When nami entered the room she noticed a desk, she didn't notice when luffy was showing her around.

"Do you like to write or something nami?"asked luffy noticing her stare

Nami was startled not noticing luffy making himself comfortable on the floor.

"No, but I like to draw maps"

"Really cool, can I see you draw a map?"

"Maybe later lets go to sleep"

At that moment when she laid on the bed she came to a realization that she hasn't slept on a warm bed in a while and the person that made it possible was sleeping on the ground.

"Hey luffy"

"Ya?"

"Thank you"

"Shishi don't mention it"

After that they fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Six Months Later**

"LUFFY!"shouted nami as she entered the forest. It has been half a year since she arrived on the island and she's been happily living with makino and luffy, who she was currently looking for.

While makino was at the bar they spent most of their time in the forest looking for new things to do. At the moment she was looking for luffy who ran off without her in search for adventure, which got on nami's nerves.

After minutes of silence and walking nami finally came across a clearing revealing a sleeping luffy who was laying on a grassy meadow. As she walked up to him she took note of how peaceful he seemed. She found herself staring at his sleeping face which she considered _cute. _She blushed and debated on whether to wake him or let him sleep.

She chose to wake him over her desire to watch him sleep."Oi LUFFY!"

Luffy woke to the loud sound of nami's voice, standing up straight so he could face nami.

"Sup nami"he said casually

"Don't 'sup nami' me I've been looking for you"

"For what?"

"Makino gave me some money so I was wondering if you wanted to get something from the village"

"Really cool lets go get some MEAT!"he yelled as he took her hand and led her to the village. She blushed at the contact something she couldn't help for a while now. As she spent most of her time with luffy she began to like him more and more everyday then it soon turned into a crush. Now she followed him around just so she could be by his side.

Even now as he led her into the village and let go of her hand she just wanted to hug him and never let him go in the fear that he'll disappear and she'll never see him again.

"Nami you okay"said luffy breaking nami out of her thoughts

"Ya I'm fine lets go see what we can buy"she quickly answered

"MEAT!"

Nami whacked him over the head"Luffy you can get meat for free at makino's bar"

"Oh ya shishi"

"Lets go over there"she pointed to a stand that seemed to be selling paper and ink.

"But we can't eat that nami"

"Its not for eating idiot its for my maps"

"You're going to draw another map, can I come?"

"Sure don't you always"

Once nami began to draw maps luffy always wanted to watch and even followed her when she explored the island for detail that she could add for her map of the island. She didn't mind him going along with her because she enjoyed his company.

After paying for all her things she was ready to go but noticed luffy staring at the docks.

"What you looking at luffy"she asked

All he did was point out into the sea where she could distinctively make out what seemed to be a ship and by the black flag it was running it was most likely a pirate ship. A wave of fear suddenly engulfed nami, since she's heard many horrible stories of pirates she was very certain she didn't want to stick around and meet any.

"Hey luffy we should-"

She realized luffy was no longer by her side, but was running toward the dock. She was wondering if she should leave or go after him to her surprise she chose the latter. Now she was the one running toward the dock right behind luffy.

Luffy came to stop at the port and watched as the ship began to come to a stop. At this time nami had just caught up to luffy and hid behind him as they stared at the pirate ship. At that exact moment a man jumped over the ship's edge and landed in front of the two children. He had a few distinctive features one being his red hair the other being three scars over his left eye, but the most noticeable thing being the straw hat that laid on his head. He looked down at luffy and nami wondering who they were.

"Um, who may you two be?"he asked

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy"

'_D, just like the captain'_he thought as he heard luffy's response, but then his attention was directed toward nami who was hiding behind luffy.

"And who may your girlfriend be"he said making nami blush like crazy

"This is nami"said luffy not really understanding what he meant by '_girlfriend'_

"I see, so what are you two doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were actual pirates"

"Well I am a real pirate with a real pirate crew"

"What are pirates doing on this island"asked luffy

"We were hoping to set up base here for a while"

"So you're staying huh, well then you got to check out makino's bar it's the best"

"Is that so, hey guys want to go to a bar"yelled the man over his shoulder to the ship. Not to long after that other men began to appear from the ship cheering and shouting. This seemed to make nami who was still hiding behind luffy more nervous than before. Noticing this luffy took her hand hoping it would calm her down."Well I guess that's a yes, lead the way kid"

"Its this way"said luffy motioning to the pirates with his free hand while his other was holding onto nami

"Hey you haven't given me your name"stated luffy as he turned his head to the red-headed man.

"Oh ya how rude of me, my name is Shanks"

'well shanks here we are"said luffy staring down the bar

"Then what are we waiting for lets go men"shanks yelled toward his crew

"YES CAPTAIN"they cheered

They charged into the bar yelling and screaming which nearly gave makino a heart attack. She was surprised to see so many men come in her bar at once and what surprised her even more was the fact that nami and luffy was with them.

"Um who may all of you be?"asked makino

"Well miss I'm shanks and this is my pirate crew"said shanks walking up to makino at the counter.

"And we would like some booze and meat, which we will pay for of course"

"Well then I guess I have no choice, coming right up"

Shanks' crew began to cheer again then broke into a song. Shanks smiled as his crew happily sung their hearts out, then he noticed the two children staring at him.

"Oi you two get over here I want to tell you something"he said waving at the two

They walked up to him curious at what he had to say.

"You guys are in for a treat I'm going to tell you a story about the world's greatest sea, THE GRAND LINE!"

* * *

><p>It had been only a few months since shanks had arrived on the island and he spent most of his time at makino's bar with his crew. He had really warmed up to luffy and nami, after telling them so many stories about his adventures out on the sea. Speaking of adventure, shanks was on one right now that being the reason why luffy and nami were waiting by the dock.<p>

"Hey luffy why are we waiting for shanks here instead of the bar"asked nami

"Because today's the day I prove to shanks that I can be a pirate"said luffy with a face of determination. Nami just stared at at him not really understanding his reasoning, so she just looked out to sea scouting for shanks' ship which she quickly spotted."Look luffy there they are"she informed him

He stood up and waited for the ship to stop in front of him. When it came to a stop he boarded and headed to the front of the ship. At that moment shanks came out of the captains' quarters and spotted luffy on top of his ship's figure head."Oi luffy what are you doing up there"

"Today's the day I prove to you that I can be a pirate"said luffy as he pulled out a small knife he had hidden in his pocket. Shanks watched as he lifted the knife up to his face doubting that he would really do it.

With a shaky hand luffy quickly gave him self a cut under his left eye and began to scream in agony.

"IDIOT"

...

They were back at the bar and makino was treating luffy's self inflicted wound, while nami began to scold him."Idiot what were you thinking"

"I'm sorry nami, but don't worry it didn't hurt"luffy said with a face that obviously showed he was lying.

"Haha ya right you were crying like a baby"yelled shanks as he doubled over in laughter

"Shut up I'm no baby I'm a man"shouted luffy in anger. Shanks kept on laughing before grabbing a glass of orange juice and handing it to luffy."Just calm down and have some orange juice"

"Oh thank you"said luffy before taking the beverage and gulping it down

"Haha you were right your not a baby your kid"laughed shanks while beating his hand on the counter.

"YOU TRICKED ME"

As luffy bickered and shanks laughed the doors to the bar opened revealing one of shanks' crew mates 'Yasopp' who had walked in with a little boy. The boy had a noticeably long nose and goggles strapped onto his forehead. They both walked over to the counter where luffy and shanks were still going at it."Oi captain"shouted Yasopp to get his captains' attention.

"Huh, oh he finally woke up"said shanks as he turned to the pair. Luffy began to stare at the boy next to Yasopp, while nami finally took notice of the arriving two. Yasopp noticed luffy's stare and explained himself."Luffy this is my son usopp"

"EH your son!"

"Ya he'll be staying with you guys from now on"

"Why?"

At this shanks sighed knowing he should be the one to explain this to the boy."Luffy this will be our last visit we'll be leaving in the morning for the grand line"

"What?! But you haven't even taken me on a single one of your adventures"

"Luffy the sea isn't a place for a kid, maybe when your older.

"Older? you just said you weren't coming back"retorted luffy

"I mean't with your own crew"

This silenced luffy, but he was still angry. Nami was beside him and noticed a chest then opened it. Inside was a strange looking fruit then the idea hit her."Here luffy eat this, it'll cheer you up"she said hopefully

Luffy's mood slightly brightened up as he took the fruit and began to peal the skin. Shanks looked at luffy to see if he was still mad and noticed the fruit he just began to eat."OI LUFFY DON'T EAT THAT!"

It was too late luffy had already eaten the whole thing. Shanks quickly grabbed luffy's legs and bobbled him upside down. "Shanks what are you doing"asked luffy as his entire upper body stretched and made him hit the ground face first. Shanks let him go still frustrated "Luffy where'd you get that fruit"

"Nami gave it to me"

"Why'd you give it to him"he said turning to nami who began to shrink under shanks' glare

"Oi don't you yell at nami"shouted luffy as he stood in front of nami in a protective stance.

Shanks sighed and rubbed his temple "Luffy what you just ate was a devil fruit, the Gum Gum fruit to be precise"

"Gum Gum fruit?"

"Ya it turned you into a rubber man and took away your ability to swim"

"What! I can't swim any more"shouted luffy in disbelief.

"Well its not like you could swim in the first place"someone remarked earning a few chuckles from the bar. The same couldn't be said of luffy who felt offended with a urge to prove himself."I'll show you, I CAN swim with or without this stupid fruit"he said as he ran out of the bar.

Everyone followed, worried at what he might do."Luffy come back"yelled nami as she chased luffy who was headed to the dock. Once he was there he dived right into the ocean. Everyone was to shocked to move, but nami quickly snapped out of it and prepared to go in after him.

"I got this"was all she heard until she saw shanks diving into the ocean. As he swam into the deep he saw luffy sinking like a hammer, he quickly got a hold of him and led him to the top. Once they resurfaced everyone let out a sigh of relief that didn't last long, since a huge sea creature revealed itself. It swiftly attacked the pair at sea and was going in for another attack until it met the glare of shanks."Get lost" The monster began to sweat and left out into the deep.

Luffy was crying into shanks' shirt with guilt."Why are you crying your a man"

"But shanks... your... arm"he sobbed

Shanks had just lost his left arm because of him."It isn't worth much... its just an arm"

"I'm just glad your safe"

...

The next day shanks and his crew were boarding their ship and preparing for the voyage. While in the village luffy and nami were rushing toward the dock with their new friend usopp, to see them off.

Shanks was about to board until he saw luffy heading his way"So your really leaving"

"Ya, you gonna miss us"

"Of coarse, but I've decided that I'll become a pirate on my own"

"Ha, like you could become a pirate"shanks teased

"I will become a pirate and I'll have a crew that'll beat yours and we'll fine one piece and I'll become pirate king!"

"Beat us huh, then I'll let you take care of this hat"shanks said while placing his straw hat on luffy's head, hiding the tears that began to form."Take good care of it... its very important to me"

Soon after shanks and his crew were heading out to sea and waving goodbye to the village residents who were crowding up the dock. Luffy just watched, while holding the straw hat near him and remembering what shanks had told him'_Some day... return it to me... As a great pirate'_

_"_Are you okay luffy"asked nami after noticing the tears falling off of the raven haired boy's face."I'm fine... I just feel great"

_'Just great'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for late updates this computer SUCKS! well enjoy Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Somewhere out at sea was a small raft that was carrying a young boy who was currently sleeping. He had strange green hair and three swords, but two of them being wooden. As he was being swayed back and forth by the waves he finally began to wake up to find himself in the middle of nowhere.<p>

"Where am I?"he asked himself. Then remembered his departure from his hometown and the promise he made to his now dead friend.

_Flashback_

_On a hill stood the boy with green hair facing a girl with blue hair. Both had just had a duel with swords resulting in the boys defeat. But for some reason the girl was in tears after explaining to the boy that she didn't want to be defeated by a boy mostly because of her gender. This causing the boy to go furious believing that her weak words make him someone who worked so hard to defeat her a fool. And that's when he made the promise._

_"Promise me! that one day either you or I will become the worlds greatest swordsman"_

_She quietly acknowledged his promise and gripped his hand to prove it._

_The next day the boy received word that the girl was now dead. He quietly attended her funeral and asked his sensei who was also the girl's father, a certain request._

_"Sensei"he spoke through tears trying to get his master's attention_

_"What is it Zoro"_

_"That katana... please give it to me"he asked while gripping his pants tightly._

_"Kuina's katana?"he questioned_

_"I will... take her share of training and become even stronger!I'll become the strongest swordsman in the world, we promised"_

_His sensei stood up and landed the sword in front of the boy."Very well... Kuina's soul and dreams... I'll leave them to you"_

_End flashback_

It had already been two weeks since then and the boy named zoro had made a decision to train at sea a week later. He found himself getting lost most of the time he arrived on a island, which he found troublesome since he a had to look for his raft for hours when he wanted to depart.

At the moment he was staring up at the stars wondering where he was and when he'd see land again. The waves seemed calm until the raft hit some sort of debris. Zoro looked over to see what he had hit and saw a bunch of wood scattered around the ocean.

"Must of been a ship wreck"he concluded

He then noticed something on one of the boards of wood. As he got closer he realized it was a boy in a white uniform. Zoro pulled him onto his raft to see if he was even alive. The boy wasn't breathing, but still had a beating heart, so zoro did what he thought might help... he punched him in the gut. In a instant the boy was up and coughing up water. Once he was breathing normally he turned toward zoro with an angry look.

"What was that for Asshole"he shouted

"I just saved your LIFE dipshit"yelled zoro in anger, not liking to be insulted after saving the idiots life.

"What do you mean?"

"I found you not breathing in the middle of nowhere"explained an annoyed zoro

"Why did you punch me then"asked the mystery boy

"Didn't want to do CPR" zoro said with a shrug

"You bastard"

"What was that?"

"Huh nothing, when will we reach land?"the boy asked turning to zoro who gave him a blank look before answering."Hell if I know" This making the boy angry.

"How don't you know, what have you been doing out here?"

"Letting the waves take me along"said zoro as he closed his eyes for some sleep."We'll probably reach an island soon so just rest"

The boy watched as zoro fell asleep becoming more annoyed. As much as he wanted to argue he knew he needed rest so he just complied and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dadan me and usopp are going out to get dinner"shouted luffy<p>

"Don't bother coming back if you don't catch anything" shouted back a ruff female voice.

Luffy ran over to usopp who was waiting for him on a log. He seemed nervous about going into the forest to catch something for dinner especially since if they didn't catch something they would go without dinner and a warm place to sleep.

"Luffy are you sure about this"

"Yep, now lets get going"

After shanks had left luffy's grandfather garp had returned from navy HQ and was enraged when luffy told him that he wanted to become a pirate. He thought makino was being to soft on him and took him and usopp to dadan, she's a mountain bandit. She makes luffy and usopp work for their food and shelter. Luffy's alright with it, but usopp just finds it crazy. As for nami she was allowed to stay with makino, but she visits luffy and ussop regularly.

"Hey luffy what are we hunting for?"asked usopp as he gripped his bow tightly. Luffy was still running rather quickly, but took the time to turn around and answer his question with a toothy smile and a chuckle."DEER!"

_'Deer, oh no'_thought usopp. He knew if they were after deer that it was his job to bring it down. Usopp had a pretty good shot, but he doubted himself a lot, worried that he would miss his target. Luffy could tell by usopp's silence that he was doubting himself again so he came to a stop and faced him.

"Stop that"he said holding his head up high with his straw hat tied by a string around his neck, laying it out on his back.

"Stop what?"

"That thing you always do when we go after deer"

"I can't help it"

"Yes you can just don't think, that's what I do"said luffy as if the solution was obvious. Usopp just stared at him with half-lidded eyes and sighed"Fine I'll try"

"Great cause your up"said luffy, pointing to a clearing were a deer was currently eating away at the grass. Usopp gulped not expecting his time to come this soon. Regardless he took aim and began to concentrate.'_Don't think'_he kept on telling himself before releasing his arrow that cleanly went through the deer's head.

"Nice shot usopp I knew you could do it"cheered luffy who was running toward the deer. Luffy effortlessly dragged it back into the forest were usopp was laying."Lets go usopp"

"Hey luffy before we head back can we head to the treehouse"

"Sure"

They headed to a wooden house that was attached to a large tree. It was a house that usopp and luffy built while they were hunting in the forest. It was meant for them to live in, but it wasn't complete yet.

"What're you gonna do usopp"

"I'm just gonna check the support beams to make sure they're still sturdy just wait here okay"

"Okay"said luffy, watching usopp climb up the ladder that led up the tree. He quickly got bored and began to look around for something to do. As he looked out into the forest he saw the ocean and got excited. He dropped the deer and ran through the forest trees until he reached the shore. The sun was shining brightly, so bright that luffy had to put his straw hat back on his head to block the rays. Staring out at sea, luffy could make out what seemed to be a raft. It looked like it was carrying people on board, this just fueling luffy's excitement.

The raft was slowly getting closer to shore and allowed luffy to get a better look at its' passengers. There were only two boys on board by the looks of it they seemed older than luffy. One had green hair and three swords, the other had blond hair and a curly eye brow which luffy found silly. Once the raft stopped on the beach sand luffy realized both boys were sleeping, so he chose to wake them up the best way he knew how.

"OI WAKE UP!"

Both boys stood up instantly in a defensive stance, then began to stare at luffy."Who're you?"

"Monkey D. luffy, who're you?"

"Like we'll tell yo-"

"Roronoa zoro"interrupted zoro

"Idiot why would you tell him you're name?"the blond on shouted

"I don't sense any malice from him"

"What ever my name is sanji"

"Well zoro and sanji what are you guys doing on a raft"luffy asked the two older looking boys

"I set out to sea to train myself and I found curly-brow here in the middle of the ocean"zoro answered pointing at sanji

"What did you just call me moss head"sanji retorted in anger at the insult."You heard me dartboard" They were soon fighting each other forgetting that someone was watching.

"Shishishi, you guys are funny"laughed luffy, watching the two trying to kill each other. When they heard his laughter they stopped fighting and turned toward luffy.

"Hey do you guys need a place to stay?"asked an excited luffy

"As long as I can train I don't care where I stay"answered zoro

"Well unlike this meat head, I would like a place to stay"

"Great then you guys can stay with me and usopp"

"Usopp?"both boys said in unison

"Ya follow me and I'll introduce him to you guys"said luffy, re-entering the forest with the two boys bickering behind him. They reached the deer luffy had left behind and the tree house where usopp was descending from the ladder.

"Hope you didn't wait long luffy~"trailed off usopp as he laid his eyes on the two boys who were staring right back at him."Um luffy who are they"

"This is zoro and sanji they're going to be staying with us"

"Why?"

"Cause they got no where to go"

"Okay then"usopp said simply which confused the two boys

"You took that strangely well"remarked sanji

"Well when you live with luffy you get used to it"

"So what're you building here"asked zoro who was looking up at the tree house.

"Well me and luffy are building our own house so we won't have to live with dadan"explained usopp

"Dadan?"

"Ya she's the mountain bandit we're living with for now"spoke up luffy

"For now?, where you going?"asked zoro out of curiosity. Usopp groaned knowing what luffy was about to say and luffy couldn't help the smile growing on his face as he spoke up."I'm going to set out to sea and become king of the pirates!"

Zoro just lifted an eyebrow and smirked"King of the pirate huh, well I want to become the world's greatest swordsman"

"Really, COOL then your going to be my first mate"declared luffy

"You can't decide that"yelled zoro

"Already did and usopp is my sniper"

Usopp didn't even try to deny it knowing the straw hat wearing boy had already made up his mind. Zoro gave up after a while and went along with it since luffy was giving him a place to stay.

"Hey sanji wanna join my crew"

"Sure why not I'll be the cook"

"You can COOK!"screamed luffy with stars in his eyes."Ya and I want to find a certain sea that can only be found at the end of the grand line and if your going there then why not"

"Great now we're all going to be pirates and sail out to sea"

"Um luffy shouldn't we be heading back with the deer"usopp reminded

"Oh ya, guys follow us we'll take you to dadan's place"said luffy as he began to drag the deer away.

"What about this house?"asked sanji

"We can work on it later so we all can live in it"said usopp who began to follow luffy. Both sanji and zoro stood there wondering what they had gotten themselves into as they followed the two.

...

"Dadan we're back"

"Took you long enough I was about to-" a large women with orange hair stopped speaking as she noticed the two new faces."Who are these brats"

"This is sanji and zoro they'll be staying with us for while"

"So long as they catch there own dinner I don't care, now give me that deer"she said as she took the deer from luffy."Oh ya almost forgot, nami and makino are here"

"Really great, come on guys lets go inside"

Luffy led the boys inside to a room with a long table and a group of bandits who were waiting for their meal to arrive. Sitting beside them was makino and nami who were talking about something until they noticed the boys walk in, nami was the first to speak."Luffy where have you been?"

"Out with usopp hunting for deer"

"And who are they"she said looking at the unfamiliar faces

"Nami meet zoro and sanji, you guys meet nami"

"Ya whatever"was zoro's only response. Sanji on the other hand had hearts in his eyes and began to act like a fool."HELLO there nami-SWAN!"

Nami just looked at him strange and turned her attention back to luffy."So what are they doing here"

"They're going to be apart of my crew"

"Your crew?"

"Yep zoro is my first mate, sanji is my cook, and usopp is my sniper"said luffy with a puffed out chest

"Oh really"said nami with a somber expression '_What about me'_she thought

Luffy didn't notice her expression instead he turned to zoro and looked at his sword"Hey zoro I've been wondering is that sword real"

Zoro only smirked and said"Ya it belonged to an old friend of mines"

"COOL, now I know our crews going to be so awesome"luffy said in excitement. At that moment nami chose to ask the question shes been meaning to ask for sometime."Um luffy, If I come with you guys can I be _your_ navigator"she said with a light blush on her cheeks.

Luffy just smiled brightly at her"Of coarse nami I wouldn't have anyone else navigate for us". These words just made nami blush more and hide her face so no one would notice. To her relief dadan walked in with the food which caught everyone's attention."Alright everyone dig in"

Once the words left her mouth everyone began to ravage the deer meat that was laid out in front of them. Luffy tried to get extra food by stealing some right out of the hands of others. "Oi luffy stop that!"shouted usopp

"The pirate king deserves all of the meat shishishi"

"Pirate what?"said a deep voice from behind luffy. A voice luffy and usopp knew all to well."Ahh gramps, run"

But it was already to late he and usopp got a fist to the skull. Garp looked over to zoro and sanji who were staring at him in surprise."And who may these new faces be"

Luffy quickly got in the old mans way and began to shout"Leave them alone their going to be apart of my crew!"

"Luffy you and your big mouth"said usopp

Garp just stared at the two and began to crack his knuckles"So I got two more fools to discipline"

...

At the moment Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro were running threw the forest away from Garp. As Garp punched and threw the boys around sanji and zoro were thinking the same thing'_This old man is a monster"_

When he was done garp brushed off his arms and began to walk away, waving with one hand while the other was in his pocket."That's enough for today. You expect less mercy tomorrow. Don't go dying on me"

In the distance makino and nami were walking back home and could hear the commotion. Makino couldn't help but giggle."Good for you luffy. You got yourself new friends." Nami who was beside makino thought of it in a different way"More like idiots."


	4. Chapter 4

4** years later**

It had been four years now since sanji and zoro had arrived on the island. They had been living with luffy and usopp at Dadan's hideout, but now they all live together in the treehouse that they had finally constructed.

They spent most of their time training, hunting or hanging out at makino's bar in the village. Nami helped out makino around the bar and made the boys help out as well since they had nothing better to do.

At the moment the boys and Nami were heading to the scrapyard to meet up with zoro. They discovered the scrapyard two years back while they were playing in the forest. They would search for anything valuable they could either use or sell. Usopp liked to use the scrap for his silly inventions while the other boys just got what looked good and took it into the town that was on the other side of the island for money.

Once they arrived they scanned the area wondering where zoro could be and what he had called them out for.

"Where is that stupid marimo"asked sanji with an annoyed and impatient tone as he walked around the rubble. His annoyance grew as he watched luffy and usopp running around and yelling like fools."Oi you two stop making so much noise your giving me a headache"

"Your the only headache here stupid cook"said a deep voice from behind sanji. Everyone turned to the voice and were greeted by none other than Zoro. He had grown much in the four years on the island. His height being a change, the only person out of the five that was as tall as him was sanji. Both him and sanji were now seventeen while the others were fourteen making them old enough to set out to sea, but they only stayed so they could sail with their friends once they were old enough.

"ZORO"they all yelled surprised by his sudden appearence. Sanji regained his composure and was about to throw another insult at the directionless idiot, but his voice was muted out by nami's sudden shout"Where have you been idiot, don't tell me you got lost again."

"Shut up witch I just had a short errand to run"Everyone looked at him with faces that showed they didn't believe a single word that he just said. "So what did you want to show us zoro"asked luffy

A smirk slowly appeared on the swordsman's face as he slowly reached for the three swords he usually carries around and showed them off. Everyone had a confused face as they stared at the swords until luffy spoke up in realization"YOU GOT NEW SWORDS!"

Zoro's smirk grew even wider as he nodded his head in response unsheathing his new blades. Soon everyone else came to realization as well once they saw that zoro no longer had those two wooden swords but two new real swords."Since I'm seventeen now I was able to buy new swords in town"

"And do you mind telling me how you could afford those swords"asked nami with a hint of venom in her voice.

Zoro began to sweat, knowing there was no way out of answering, so he made it blunt and clear"I used some money from our savings"

As expected he received a fist to the head from a very angry nami"You DUMBASS that money was for our ship"

"I said I only took SOME not all of it!"shouted zoro clutching his head in pain. Nami on the other hand was fuming with anger as she ignored zoro and ran off into the forest. Luffy watched nami run off, wondering what he should do at a time like this.

"Maybe you should follow her"came usoop's voice from behind. Luffy only nodded and ran after the orange haired girl. Usopp turned back to sanji and zoro who were battling out as usual. With a sigh he turned back to luffy's direction wishing him the best of luck.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Nami wait up"Luffy was running threw the forest trying to keep up with nami who had a better lay out of the forest than he did due to all the time she spent mapping out the island. She kept running until she reached a clearing where she stopped allowing luffy to catch up."What do you want luffy?"<p>

"I just want to know if your okay"

Nami couldn't help but smile. It made her happy to know that he was worried about her."I'm fine"

"You don't sound fine"said luffy not noticing the smile on her face since she had her back toward him."Come on tell me whats bugging you"

"Luffy how can you not be angry about the money we just lost"

"Its just money"he said with a shrug

"OUR money for the ship!"nami was beginning to get annoyed as she stared at luffy who was just standing there giving her a blank look. He sighed and began to walk in her direction. She stared at him wondering what he was going to do, then she was taken by surprise as luffy brought her into a tight embrace. She began to blush at how close they were while looking up at his smiling face.

"Nami its just money we can get more... we still have three years before we set sail, so cheer up."he spoke softly, tightning his hold on her. Nami was in a daze as her face flushed at his soft spoken words and the warmth he was giving off. She smiled as she laid her head on his chest enjoying the embrace her crush was giving her.'_Maybe I can forgive that bonehead just this once'_

As they stood in each others arms a rustling could be heard from behind them followed by the bonehead himself who just gave them a smug look"Am I interrupting something"

'_Maybe NOT!'_thought nami, her eyes shooting daggers at zoro as luffy released her.

"Hey zoro, where's sanji and usopp?"

"Don't know we were supposed to be heading back... but I think they got lost"

"You sure your not the one who got lost"muttered nami loud enough for zoro to hear. Zoro looked at her with an agitated face, but he slowly began to smile as he spoke up."Hey luffy you should come with me, love cook is making meat for dinner"he said with his smile growing wider.

"REALLY! Lets go then"shouted luffy, grabbing zoro and heading for their tree house. As zoro was being dragged he gave nami one last smug look declaring his victory. Nami could only watch as they disappeared into the forest. At first she was angry with zoro, but she soon turned depressed at how her nice moment with luffy slipped away. She only sighed and began to head home."Luffy you idiot"

While she walked home she began to get nervous as the sun set, giving the forest a more intimidating look. She's never walked through the forest at night without the boys, so she began running not wanting to stick around for long.

As she ran through the forest she could hear a faint noise. She stopped and listened as the noise got closer. When it got close enough she could finally make out what it was.'_Footsteps'_

"Who's there?"she asked in panic, Suddenly the footsteps came to a stop and turned in to laughter. Soon after, three men came out of the darkness and stared at nami with sinister looks."Hey girly you alone?... where's straw hat?"

Nami couldn't believe her horrible luck as she stared at the thugs who tried to harass her the other day.

_Flash back_

_Nami was walking through the village trying to buy some more ink for her maps. When she finally got what she needed she headed for makino's bar when she was stopped by a couple of punks."Hey there little lady need some help with that"_

_Nami looked at them with disgust"No, so leave me alone"_

_"Come on we're only trying to help... And maybe have some fun" They all began to grin with lust clearly showing in their eyes._

_"You basterds are twice my age"said nami trying to back up, but all she backed up to was a wall._

_"Well we do like them young" _

_"HELP!"shouted nami trying to call for help. The thugs quickly topped her mouth and chuckled."Now don't do that we wouldn't want anyone to interrupt would we"_

_They licked their lips as they looked over nami's body."Your only fourteen right... Ya I'm going to enjoy this" _

_"Oi"came a voice frome behind them. To their annoyance and nami's delight luffy was staring down the three thugs."What do you basterds think your doing to nami"_

_They didn't think much of luffy or his threat do to his small frame. One of the thugs walked up to luffy and waved a hand in his face."Kid if you leave now and forget what you saw we won't hurt you okay" _

_At that moment luffy grabbed his wrist and snapped it like a twig. The man doubled over in pain and began to shout curses. Luffy walked passed him and headed toward the two who were holding down nami. One of the two began to rush luffy"Your going to regret that straw hat" _

_"Luffy easily smashed his face in the ground and walked to the one who seemed to be the leader. The man stood paralyzed giving nami the chance escape his grip and run behind luffy."Dammit" was all he could say before luffy gave him a devastating blow to the gut. He got on his knees and began to cough up blood. As luffy began to lead nami to the bar he turned around to give them a warning. _

_"If you every touch nami again... You'll regret it"_

_End Flash b__ack_

Nami tried to run by as fast a she could, but was captured and tied up. One of the thugs through her over his shoulder and began to carry her off. "This time we won't get interrupted"

'_Luffy save me' _was all nami could think as she was carried away.

* * *

><p>Back at the tree house, the boys were waiting rather impatiently for sanji to serve their meal."Oi sanji whats taking you so long"<p>

"Hold your horses I'm coming" Sanji entered the room holding plates stacked with meat that instantly made luffy's mouth water. As sanji placed the food on the table he quickly took his seat so he could have his share, not wanting all the food to be taken by the three boys who were now ravishing the meat on the table. "HEY! Leave some for me!"

"You snooze you lose, love cook"

"What was that moss head" With that being said the two began their usual battle while luffy and usopp quietly took their meals leaving their plates empty when they returned from battle. "Oi where'd my food go!?" they shouted in unison.

They turned their heads to the two boys who were slowly getting up from their seats. As they stared them down they began to walk closer to them giving off a murderous aura. Luffy and Usopp took this as sign to begin running.

Their chase lasted a while until they were caught and beaten to a pulp. Afterwards they all decided to turn in and go to sleep. Before going to bed luffy decided to head out for awhile.

"Hey luffy, where you headed?"asked usopp who had spotted luffy leaving the tree house.

"I'm just going to make sure nami made it home safely"

"Oh okay just don't stay out to late alright"

Luffy nodded and headed towards makino's house.

* * *

><p>Luffy finally reached the house only to find makino standing outside looking worried. "Hey! Makino what are you doing out here"<p>

"Oh luffy thank god, have you seen nami"

"What do you mean? Isn't she here?"

"No, she hasn't returned since this morning" A cold sweat quickly engulfed luffy as he processed the information he was just told. Without giving makino another glance he dashed into the darkness of forest and quickly made his way to the place he had last seen nami.

He came to a stop in front of the clearing that he was at earlier in the day and began his search. He looked for anything that could possibly help him find nami. It was pretty difficult considering how dark it was at the moment.

He gave up on using his sight and began to use the next best thing his nose. Unlike his previous failure with sight, he quickly caught the sent of something he knew all to well.'Mikans'

He knew that the only person who gave off that sent was the same person he was looking for at this moment. Wasting no time luffy followed the sent with lightning speed and determination.'_Just you wait nami, I'm coming for you'_

* * *

><p>As she was being tied up to what she guessed was a post, she realized what dark a place she was dragged to. It was cold even though they were indoors, the cold wind leading a shiver up her spine. Her captors were currently debating over something she couldn't make out because they were to far away.<p>

Her vision began to adjust allowing her to finally get a good idea of where she was. Everything looked old and tattered like the place hasn't been used in ages. Now she finally understood what those punks meant by not getting interrupted. Nami began to struggle against her bindings not wanting to be around when those thugs returned for her. She knew no one would find her in a place like this, abandoned and probably in the middle of nowhere.

She began to struggle even more as she heard footsteps and voices heading her way. She could make out the three who had kidnapped and their sly grins."You shouldn't struggle against the ropes it might ruin your perfect skin"

They moved closer until they were right in front of nami snickering and eyeing her body like animals."Hey boss when can we start I'm dying here"

"Oh don't worry we'll start right after I tell her one last thing" The man that was known as 'boss' made his way over to nami and whispered into her ear."Don't worry sooner or later your going to enjoy it"

"With that being said... She's all yours boys" he signaled to the two men behind him and they gladly followed his orders. They began to sniff nami as they unzipped their pants letting them fall to the ground showing off their excitement that stretched their underwear.

Nami couldn't struggle anymore since she was being held down. They began to go through her clothes feeling her up and preparing to undress her. Tears began to form in her eyes, knowing what was coming next.'_Luffy__'__  
><em>

_**BOOM!**_

A huge crash brought all of their attention to the wall that now had a huge whole in it with a boy wearing a straw hat and a furious look on his face."NAMI!"

* * *

><p>"NAMI!"<p>

It had taken him some time, but the scent finally led him to this abandoned building stranded on the far side of the island. He wasted no time in making a hole in the wall only to see nami tied up to a post surrounded by those three guys he beat up the other day. He noticed two of them were in their underwear and they looked like they were trying to undress nami.

His blood was boiling as he saw the tears that were sliding down nami's cheeks.

"How'd you find this place straw hat"

Not even bothering to answer his question luffy stretched his right leg back to an inhuman length that surprised the thugs who weren't anticipating luffy's attack. "Gum Gum Whip"

He swung his leg toward the trio hitting them with bone crushing force resulting in them flying through a wall. When the smoke cleared all that was left was defaced men moaning and bleeding out of pain. Luffy paid them no mind as he rushed by them to untie nami.

Once he untied her and took out the gag that was in her mouth she gave him a bear hug as new tears began to form. "I knew you'd come"

Luffy smiled and returned her hug, placing his beloved straw hat on her beautiful orange hair.

Before she could question his actions, he lifted her up bridal style and began to head out. "What are you doing luffy?"

"You must be tired nami so I'm taking you home, makino has been worried about you"

She only nodded and chose to enjoy the moment she had in his arms. She took one last glance at the three men who were barely breathing. "Don't worry about them nami they won't be bothering you ever again"

* * *

><p>Once they reached the house, makino instantly began to ask questions. Luffy explained it in a short fashion so he could get nami to her room. Makino understood the situation and allowed luffy to lead nami into the house. Once nami was in her bed he made his way toward the door. "Wait!"<p>

Luffy stopped at the sound of her voice and turned in her direction. "What is it?"

"I Just wanted to say thank you for saving me" This only made luffy chuckle causing nami to pout. "What's so funny"

He stopped laughing and gave her an intense stare that brought heat to her cheeks. "Nami you don't have to thank me... Because no matter what I'll always protect you"

At that statement nami's face resembled a tomato. He turned back to the door to take his leave, but was stopped yet again by nami. "What about your hat"she said pointing st the straw hat that was still laying on her head.

Luffy only gave her one of his trademark grins. "You can hold onto it for now"

With that he ran out the house not letting nami question him any further.

Nami just stared at her bedroom door as a blush and a smile crept up onto her already flushed face. She finally collapsed on her bed holding the straw hat to her chest as she began to giggle to her self like a school girl.

When she finally fell asleep she was greeted with sweet dreams and a straw hat wearing boy .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for late post I'm just very lazy and have no type of motivation.<strong>


End file.
